Our secret adventure
by secretstorm39
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermiony, Harry cheats on Ginny. When the two girls get together at their 2person sleepover, how far will they go to find love again? NO SLASH.HGWT, GWCS pairing rated K for what I may right in the future.Harry PotterPirates of the carribean
1. stupid boys

Chapter 1

BANG!!! A loud crash sounded through the Gryffindor common room as Ginny Weasley slammed the portrait open. Hermione looked up prepared to scold whoever had damaged the portrait. She however could not comprehend that Ginny was balling, fresh tears streaming down her face, as she pummeled through anybody that stood in between her and the girl's staircase. Hermiony was slightly confused as to what happened tried to intercept her, only to be shoved out of the red head's way. Hermiony looked up at Harry who had just entered the room frantically searching for someone.

"Harry, Ginny is already upstairs, what did you do?" He looked at her for a second before his words started to form. "I…well I….bugger." He sighed in frustration as he collapsed in his chair next to the fire. " Harry it's ok, I'm sure whatever you did is forgivable." Hermiony said as she walked over and sat in front of him on the floor. "Well, I was making out with this Ravenclaw girl, an-" Harry was cut off abruptly by an angry Hermiony "You NUMBSKULL! You are such an idiot; I would've never seen you as the cheating type!! And Ginny saw it too! You should be ashamed! I'm gonna go talk to Ginny." Hermiony turned and darted up the staircase.

Hermiony was the head girl this year, and had her own room connected to the girl's staircase. Hermiony had let Ginny and a few girlfriends have a sleepover in her room before. Every time one of the girls gushed about how cute Ginny and Harry were, Ginny would turn a shade of red and start telling them about their latest escapades, and then they would scream "GINNY POTTER!" just to embarrass Ginny. Hermiony knew how lovesick Ginny was for Harry, and wasn't sure how she would handle this.

"Ginny, Harry told me. Are you going to be ok?" Hermiony asked as she watched Ginny heave on her bed. "Yeah. Hermiony can I sleep over in your room, I don't want to sleep in here tonight" Hermiony heard her muffled reply, and said "Yeah sure, anything Ginny." Hermiony turned and headed back down stairs.

She had just started thinking about her and Ron's relationship when she turned down a hallway and bumped into somebody,or rather two somebodys. "Sorry I-" she stopped when she realized it was Ron and Malfoy. At first she figured they were fighting, then she realized they had lips locked. She stumbled back a bit trying to get her bearings, and the boys barely even noticed her presence. She started to sob, as her words formed "Ron, I….you…you and Malfoy… what? She ended as they turned and noticed her. "Hermiony! Um it's not what it looks like, we were jus-" "Its not what it looks like is it? I think I know snogging when I see it. How could you do this to me!? And with our enemy nonetheless. OH YEAH, and with a guy! Did I turn you gay or something?" Hermiony asked confused for the second time that day. "Well actuall-" Hermiony didn't even wait for him to finish; she just turned around and fled back to the girls' dormitory.

Hermiony saw Ginny in the corner; she looked like she had just stopped crying. "Hermiony what's wrong?" Hermiony told her sister the whole story, and when she finished all Ginny could say was "My brothers a poof? I'm sorry Hermiony, I guess this sleepover will help us both tremendously." Hermiony nodded and decide to go check the library for any books that could help them with their problems, and oh boy did she find a solution.


	2. Books

Chapter 2

"-Yeah and remember that time you took the polyjuice potion and turned into a cat?! That was priceless. I remember all the research pomfrey had to do to turn you back!" Ginny laughed as she recalled memories from recent years to Hermiony at their two-person sleepover. Hermiony laughed then sobered up as her face expression became more urgent and serious. "Speaking of research, I went to the library an-" Hermiony started anxiously but was interrupted by Ginny groaning, "Hermiony, we're having this sleepover without book talk!" Hermiony looked slightly annoyed but continued on "Ginny I found a spell that could possibly help us" Ginny looked a little intrigued as she asked "Help us how and in what way"

Hermiony got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a book. Then, walking back over to Ginny she started talking "Well there's this spell right here that terminates our guy problem." Hermiony stated as she handed over the book. Ginny looked at the page presented to her, and read the following out loud "_This spell is for young ladies with broken hearts. Only use this spell if you truly need to. This spell is made to help you find your true love in the weirdest ways, within the next 3 days. Good Luck._ Well that's weird. You want to do the spell then?" Ginny looked up at Hermiony expectantly. Hermiony cleared her throat and replied, "Well I was hoping we could do it together, but if you don't want to I guess that's fine." Hermiony said taking the book from Ginny to read the instructions.

"Oh of course I'll do it with you, come on it says jab the air with your wand until you finish saying it then pull back. That doesn't sound to bad." Ginny proclaimed smiling. Hermiony hugged Ginny "Thanks Gin" "Your welcome, now lets do this" Ginny stated. Hermiony and Ginny jabbed the air, then started to read this spell off the page: "_Soms denken wij dat wij iemand kennen, slechts te ontdekken om zij een totale verschillende persoon zijn. En hoewel wij veel verliezen, zijn er sommige dingen die nooit uit ons kunnen worden genomen. De tijd en de afstand, zoals alle grenzen, vallen vóór het gezicht van Liefde." _The girls finished then pulled back their wands.

Hermiony and Ginny smiled at each other then prepared their beds. "So Ginny who do you think it's going to be?" Hermiony asked as she lay in her bed. "I don't know, I'm hoping for a kind of dangerous guy. But he still needs to be funny. Maybe black with dreadlocks I think." Ginny thought aloud as she sat next to Hermiony on the bed. "Who do you think your gonna get?" Ginny asked Hermiony. "Umm…well I'm hoping for a gentleman, that's only slightly dangerous, maybe some blonde hair. And somebody who loves adventures." Hermione stated dreamily. Ginny giggled as Hermiony crawled into the covers and went to sleep. Ginny following soon after. Both girls dreamed about their dream men as they slept through the night. Not aware of a change happening as the night drug on.

**AHHHHHHHHHHH. So that's the second chapter, I know it's a tad short, but I'll make it up in the next chapter. Oh and by the way that spell I made up was written in Dutch, here's the English version ****"****Sometimes we think that we know someone, only to discover they are a total different person. And though we lose much, there are some things that can never be taken from us. Time and distance, like all boundaries, fall before the face of Love.****" ****Well I like it any way. And I was going to make the girls slowly start disappearing over the three days, but I think that's changing. Oh well thanks for reading this chapter.D Ttyl **


	3. Who's Bed?

Chapter 3

"Hey Hermiony, you awake?" Ginny asked with her head still covered by her pillow. Ginny grudgingly took off the pillow to wake up Hermiony. Ginny looked around quickly noticing this was not her room. Frantically she shot out of whoever's empty bed she'd been laying in and walked out of the room to see if Hermiony was outside or something. She froze as she reached the doorway when she smelled ocean air. Then all of a sudden the floor moved and she was thrown into a wall and landed on the floor with a soft _thud_. Ginny thought aloud dryly "Well I guess it's obvious I'm on a ship." She made her way on deck and saw a lot of men working. She walked around calling for Hermiony when someone shouted at her from behind "Aye you! Wha' are you doin on me ship?!"

Ginny wheeled around to see a handsome man with a dark tan; he looked to be about 26. He had awesome hair to; it was tied back with a bandana. "Well I don't actually know how I got here." Ginny stated. The man looked at her as if she were a piece of garbage being sold for $20,000. "What, ye have memory problems is that it then?" The man asked her. "No I don't, at least I hope I don't" Ginny started to feel through her hair for any bumps she might have gotten. After finding none she looked up at the man and said "I'm Ginny Weasly sir, what is yours?" "You don't know who I am?" Ginny shook her head "Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of course!" Ginny looked at him and replied, "What year is it Mr. Sparrow?" "Captain Sparrow, love. And it is year 1601." (_Don't actually know what year it is, sorry)_

"I see, and have you seen a girl about my age who has brown bushy hair and goes by the name 'Hermiony'?" Ginny asked hoping he would know where her friend was. "I'm sorry lass', the only young girl I seen 'round here is you" He replied pointing at Ginny. Ginny just then realized that he sounded drunk and smelled a bit drunk too. "Well, um thanks but I've got to be finding her right about now" Ginny turned but stopped abruptly at the sound of Hermiony's voice calling her name "GINNY!" Ginny turned to the left and saw Hermiony leave some man and come bounding over to Ginny.

"Oh thank god your alive Hermiony, where have you been?!" Ginny yelled quietly, so the captain wouldn't hear her "I should be asking you the same question, I was worried sick" Hermiony rounded on her. "Ginny I think this is a part of the spell we said last night." Hermiony whispered.

Ginny's jaw dropped and she turned to look at the captain who was currently talking to the man Hermiony was with earlier. She turned to look at Hermiony "Who's the dude?" Hermiony smiled and stated "Oh...he's William Turner. I woke up on his bed, but he wasn't there thankfully." Hermiony said blushing. Ginny looked at the Captain then turning back to Hermiony she said "I think I have an idea as to who's bed I woke up in"


	4. tease?

Chapter 4

_Ginny looked at the Captain then turning back to Hermiony she said "I think I have an idea as to who's bed I woke up in"_

Hermiony slowly put the pieces together and exclaimed "Ginny, you got the captain. What's his name?" Ginny concentrated on the guy struggling to remember his awkward name. "I think it was Jack Spa-" Jack who had just strutted over and exclaimed "Hello love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, interrupted her abruptly Now who are you and when did you get here?" Hermiony looked up at him and stated "I'm Hermiony Granger, and I'm not completely sure when I got he-" she paused as Jack threw his hand in the air to stop her

"Let me guess, you don't know how you got here either. Is this some kind of joke?" Jack turned around and leaned over the edge of the ship's railing only to yell, "Mr. Barbosa, the trick is up, you may come out of hiding now!" Will spoke up for the first time, "Jack, I don't think it's a trick. I wonder how they got on the ship though. And how she" he exclaimed pointing to Hermiony "Got in my bed." Hermiony blushed deeply and Ginny decided to help her out

"Do you know of magic here? You know, wizards, witches, elves, ghouls, and whatnot?" Ginny was met with looks of stupidity. "I don't think she's screwed on correctly. What say you William Turner?" Jack asked as if the girls were not there." But before Will could agree, Ginny busted through with her temper flaring " Not screwed on right am I? I will show you how the hell it feels to be screwed and then you shall tell me who is correct here Sparrow!" Will froze in a short state of shock, while Jack simply chuckled "You want to screw me? Well usually I wait till Tortuga, but I'll make an acception for you my red headed darlin" he slurred.

Will normally would've grinned, but seeing as this young girl had a bad temper, he decided not to chance it. Hermiony knew of the Weasly's anger and decided to grip Ginny's arm before she could reach for her wand. Ginny looked frustrated "Hermiony let me go I wanna teach this prat about manners." Hermiony shook her head, not caring that her hair was splashing up every time the wind blew. "Ginny don't hurt him…. yet" Hermiony hesitated before letting her go.

Just then Jack had the nerve to laugh. To LAUGH. To laugh that stupidly sexy drunk laugh. Well either way, he did not make the situation any better. "Will can you believe these little girlies think they can beat us! Wow what a joke! At least the brunette knows better!" Jack was almost crying he was laughing so hard. All Hermiony could think of at the moment was 'oh shit'. Ginny finally slipped out of Hermiony's bear hug and tackled Jack.

'Poor Jack' Will and Hermiony thought simultaneously as they watched Jack get throttled. When Will figured Ginny had beaten Jack up enough, he took out his gun and shot a loud bang into the air. The two broke apart only for a mili second, Ginny to glare, and Jack to give him a 'thank-god-now-help-me' look. Hermiony giggled and took out a muggle camera from her purse.

Once she had taken the picture she showed them. Ginny slightly blushing at the position they were in. Jack in shock that there was such thing as a camera. The men made Hermiony sit and explain the properties of 'camera'. Ginny stared at Jack as they examined Hermiony's camera.

_He really is hoooot though. I can't wait to find out who my true love is here. _Ginny thought excitedly, not noticing she was still staring at Jack. Jack didn't notice her sudden interest in his face yet thank god. But Ginny still stared off into space wondering why she was with pirates, not noticing that Jack had stood up and was walking slowly toward her.

Finally with a cough he interrupted her intense gaze. He was standing right in front of her. Ginny blushed as she noticed which part of him she was staring at now. She knew he was standing there watching her watching him. She slowly (with much embarrassment.) dragged her eyes hungrily up his body to his face, making sure to drink in all his details on the way up. As she reached his face, she noticed he was grinning like a child ripping open presents during a Christmas celebration. Right that moment she wished she could hit him and wipe that silly grin off his face. "Well at first I thought ya hated me but now I know I'm wrong" Jack rubbed in as he just simply stood inches away from her grasp.

_Oh my god, when did I start staring at that! I can't believe he saw me! I'm an idiot; he probably thinks he has the upper hand now. Crap, crap. Why cant this stupid freakin ship crack open so it can swallow me up whole. I know! I can play tease him, make him think I want him desperately then drop him like mom dropped Fred and George on their heads when they were babies. This is gonna be so much fun!_

Ginny looked around for any onlookers, noticing Hermiony and Will walking around a corner where she could no longer see them. She continued to look around noticing the crew had already headed to bed. " Lad as much as you enjoy my presence I think it'd be better if we either talk or something else, and sense neither is happening, I shall leave you now." He was just turning around when Ginny, turned him back around and slammed him into the wall. He looked shocked then commented " I know you want to pummel me but can it wai-" He was interrupted abruptly as Ginny smashed her lips into his.

Ginny knew she was teasing him but god he was a great kisser! Shivers went down her spine as he massaged her tongue. She pulled away from their passion filled kiss only to suck on the soft skin above his collarbone. He involuntary shivered as she continued down his bare chest. When she reached his pant line she dipped her tongue slightly under the pant line teasingly and grudgingly pulled back. She smiled, kissed him quickly once more, and then ran off to the bed she woke up in.

Jack was left standing there looking like an idiot staring after her. _Something is different with her than all the others. I can't believe she just got away with teasing Captain Jack Sparrow! Oh well two can play at that game._ He thought as he blindly stumbled into his room and collapsed on the bed. I wonder if he knew that 'lumpy pillow' wasn't really a pillow at all.

**Well thanks for reviews and whatever. PLEASE SEND ME MORE REVIEWS. I need help, and mainly suggestions on what to put in the story next. Help me please!!!!! Love ya'll. Ttyl**


End file.
